


The Fields.

by AnotherLoser



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Homophobic Language, Pre-Series, Teen Leonard Snart, Teen Mick Rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLoser/pseuds/AnotherLoser
Summary: Snart was heavier than he looks.  Tall and lanky limbed, Mick assumed carrying the guy on his back would be easier.  Still, he’s not going to wake him up just to complain.-Or in which Mick's classmates fit a certain small town stereotype





	

Snart was heavier than he looks.  Tall and lanky limbed, Mick assumed carrying the guy on his back would be easier.  Still, he’s not going to wake him up just to complain.  Start was tired, told Mick to carry him, and because it seemed fun to scoop him up and run off and jump around to wake him up, that’s what Mick did.  Next thing he knows the rise and fall of the chest pressed to his back was steadying deep and slow.  Of course.  Mick still wants to roll his eyes but he assumes Snart’s old man was having him work again, which meant late nights.  So now Mick is stuck carrying his friend all the way back to said friend’s house.

He can’t say that he really minds, given the circumstance.  He doesn’t think too much on how the Snart siblings must live.  He knows the general, and some details.  He’s close to Snart.  There aren’t secrets, just things that are better said silently.  Things can get lost in translation that way, understandably, but they’re both aware of that.  Most of the talk of family happened in juvie through their time together there with nothing to do but converse and sit together.  It was all vague, tiny bits and pieces but all things that could be put together and a few times back then, and some since then, Snart would honestly open up.  It was rare and never mentioned in any other conversations, but it happened.

Mick knows all he needs to about his dad.  He’ll never really get it, not without being in Snart’s shoes, but he knows.  So he doesn’t consciously think about it much at all, but it’s quickly become instinct to avoid leaving any trace of his existence at their house.  He doesn’t call, he lets Snart do that himself.  He doesn’t show up unexpected and always peeks through the windows before he knocks even if he was told that the old man would be long gone by the time he gets there.

It’s just part of how things are.

Snart in return grants him the same kind of curtesy towards his uncle.  The man wasn’t abusive, he was absent.  The fire that killed his parents was marked up to an accident, but Mick’s uncle knows it was him.  There was no talk of it, but they both know that he knows and that it was true.  He was a simple kind of man, goes to church every Sunday, keeps the place clean enough, goes to work five days a week.  He doesn’t speak to Mick unless it’s necessary.

Now, Mick wasn’t looking for a father figure or anything of the sort, but being avoided by his only living relative was…Disheartening.  And it _was_ avoidance, no doubt about it.  Even if they’re both home at the same time there’s no conversation, he usually doesn’t even like being in the same room with Mick for too long like he’ll get infected with something.  Mick is waiting for him to start waving around a cross and tell him to return to hell where he surely came from.

So really, family wasn’t a topic either of them enjoyed.

Neither was school, in all honesty.  When it comes up it’s usually Mick complaining about his classmates or how useless the information was.  Snart tells him it doesn’t hurt to learn it anyway and Mick has to protest; he’s never been good at it, he knows because his Bs usually came with silence or frowns.  If it wasn’t an A then it wasn’t good and that’s how just about everyone saw it anyway, and he wasn’t ever going to get that grade.  Plus, the information truly was useless.  The most likely and ideal career he’ll have is as a gardener or landscaper - his mother taught him about garden keeping and fertilizer and soil and how it all effects the growth of the plant just like the weather does and he’s still practicing her methods at his uncle’s house with flowers in the front and vegetables in the back - so what would he need all of these classes for?  He wasn’t stupid or anything, he had what he needed for the simple life he’ll likely have.  
And even if he wanted a pat on the back, he can’t see Snart praising him like a father would and his uncle probably wouldn’t even know how to reply if Mick suddenly wanted to show him a report card.

So, school was useless for him.  

  


He's halfway through town, walking on a path through trees rather than the main roads, when he hears it; the sniggering of the little bastards that have been on his case since middle school.  Even after he burned down the house of one of their buddies- but there wasn't proof of that.  He ran away for a little while afterwards and it was that on top of stealing and fighting for whatever he needed that got him in juvie when he met Snart.  There's no way he would be out of the place if he had been charged with arson and multiple counts of murder via that arson.

"Ain't that romantic, he's carryin' his boyfriend home!"  Mick tenses, but keeps walking with his eyes ahead of him.  
"Where's he live anyway?"  He hears much closer as the three come up to walk beside him.  "I've never seen him 'round here."  
And that's when Mick realizes rather suddenly that he can't take Snart home.  They'll follow and cause trouble which will make Snart's dad cause trouble too and then Snart has two rounds of hell from four people in total.  Mick starts thinking now of alternate routes that he could take to get Snart somewhere safe.  Even if he wakes up, which he probably will, Mick needs to tell him where to go in case he doesn't think about it in a drowsy and/or panicked state.

Mick keeps his mouth shut for the time being.

"What's wrong, faggot?  We won't do anything worse to him than you two do to each other."  
"Who does what anyway?" Another chimes in.  "That pussy on your back can't do much I bet."  
"Yeah but Mickey is the biggest pussy fag around, no way he's plowing right?"  The third says.  
"They're both fucking fairies they probably get off on sword fighting."  The first laughs.

Snart tilts his head only slightly, but Mick can feel it on his shoulder.  He whispers quietly then, "What's going on?"  
Mick swallows and tries to match the same kind of softness when he replies.  "Schoolmates.  You need to run."  
"Kay."

And that's that.  Mick turns around and lets go of Snart's legs so he has a vantage point to take off running.  He's a fast little guy.  Mick is too, but as soon as he tries to turn again they're on him. Three fists grab at his shirt, tugging him back. He follows the momentum and runs to the right, just enough force behind him to pull free of the hands. He sprints, going as fast as his long legs can carry him. He can hear the three boys following behind him, their loud stomping through the leaves and dirt. They shout at him and each other, egging one another on and spitting insults at Mick.

They all run until reaching a fence to an open field of wheat. And then they keep on still; Mick hops over the simple wood fence easily, as do his chasers. He runs as far as he can before they get him, just about making it to the two trees in the middle of the field that the owner couldn't bare to cut down after they'd been there for so long, even if he could grow more wheat without the large trunks and roots in the way. A fist-sized rock slams into the back of his shoulder and sends him tumbling to the ground. In what at least feels like mere seconds, they're on him. He's turned over, tasting his own blood as knuckles slam into his face. The toe of one of their sneakers meets his ribs. The hands holding the front of his shirt drop him and move to his ankles instead while he coughs.

He feels his shirt snagging on wood. Quickly after he realizes that his upper back is as well. Jaw clenched and eyes shut tight, Mick tries not to scream as dirt and pebbles embed in his skin. He flails about, jerking his legs around until he frees one of his ankles. As soon as he has the chance he slams it into his attacker's gut, successfully knocking the air from his lungs. The other two try to grab at him again as he turns onto his side. Mick bites one's ankle as hard as he can. The one now behind him grabs the back of his shirt. Mick takes hold of the bitten leg and pulls on it until it's owner falls, and then he begins to wiggle free of his shirt. It hurts his shoulder; how fast he's yanking his arm through the sleeve in such a position, but still he's free of them. The one at his feet tries to grab him again but he's too slow this time.  
Mick takes off again.

[...]

Snart calls him right as he's finishing cleaning the scrapes and cuts on his back. He got most of it done in the shower; washed off everything else and then turned the water a little hotter and aimed it directly on his wounds. Used a clean spounge to scrub and get it over with as fast as possible. It hurt at least as bad as getting the injury did but it was clean when he was done. He wrapped a towel around his hips an for grabbed the first aid kid kept in his bathroom- and then the phone rang. Mick ignored it the first time while he try to figure out the antibacterial situation(it felt like just putting some right on the spot wasn't right, but he isn't sure what else to do), but the next it went again and he realized who it likely was.

He still wants to hurry up and get this done first - while the scrapes from the ground weren't bad at all now that the tiny pebbles were gone, there was a specific spot where a tree root had been under him and it left a much deeper, jagged line that still wanted to bleed some while the rest had calmed down - but he didn't want to worry the guy. Snart freaking out meant he might do something stupid and if he did that, Mick fears it would stir things up at home. So he leaves the safety of his bathroom to go downstairs and grab the phone off the wall.

"Hey."  
"Are you gonna tell me what that was about?"  
"Good to hear from you too."  
"Mick, I'm serious. You didn't tell me they were that bad."  
"..What did you think they were like?"  
"I don't know- spitballs at the back of your head and knocking books out of your hands, not chasing you down in the woods!"  
Mick snorts. "It's a small town, Snart. They were bored. They either screw someone else's shit up or they pick someone to harass."  
"And is that someone always you?"  
"Not always- and I gotta go here in a minute. You okay?"  
"...Yeah. I'm good. Dad wasn't even home when I got here."  
"Good.. I'll catch ya later--"  
"What about you?"  
"..What about me?"  
He can practically hear Snart rolling his eyes, "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"  
"Oh. Nah, not really, just a couple scrapes. I ditched em fast enough."


End file.
